molly_of_denalifandomcom-20200214-history
Pop culture references
In a few known episodes of ''Molly of Denali'', there were some scenes in some that made references to popular culture in a way. Here is a list of known times: Shows, Film, and Phrases * “[[A-Maze-ing Snow|'A-Maze-ing Snow']]”: 2 Known references in this episode: ** The scene where Trini (and later Tooey) become lost in the snow maze references the horror film The Shining. ''(Source: the scene at the end of the movie where Danny is being chased in the snow maze by his father Jack and Jack later freezing to death in the maze where Danny makes his escape out of the maze. As you can see, both scenes of ''The Shining and Molly of Denali episode ended up in the same predicament.) A-Maze-ing Snow title card.jpg The title of this episode is a play on the word “Amazing“. It clearly says “A-maze-ing Snow” to have a pun on the snow maze in the episode (Source: Read Episode Title). * “[[Cabbagezilla|'Cabbagezilla']]”: 3 Known references in this episode: ** there is a running gag where Molly has a hard time getting Sadie Albert’s name right (calling her names like “Sarah Matthews” and “Sabrina Andrews”), and has to be corrected by Trini. This is similar to how Gumball Waterson has a hard time getting Rob’s name right on The Amazing World Of Gumball. (Soruce: episodes of Gumball on Gumball wiki with Rob.) ** The title of the episode itself is a portmanteau of the words “Cabbage“ and “Godzilla”. (Source: Episode page). ** The name of Trini’s Cabbage plant, “Big Green”, can make a reference to the Disney Channel show, Big City Greens ''(Source: visit the show’s Wiki or Wikipedia on this show and it’s title). * “[[Little Dog Lost|'Little Dog Lost']]“: The Title of this episode references the episode of ''The Twilight Zone, “Little Girl Lost”. (Source: Visit Page). **In that same episode, Molly is shown to have a Power Rangers action figure in her room. It's specifically of the Red Ranger from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Jason Lee Scott) * The Worm Turns: ** "The worm turns" is a phrase. If you say that the worm turns, you mean that someone who usually obeys another person or accepts their bad behaviour unexpectedly starts resisting that person or expresses their anger. https://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/the-worm-turns ** The Worm Turns is also the name of a 1937 Mickey Mouse cartoon. ** When Molly and Tooey are looking up pictures of ice worms on the library computer, a video game character appears that looks similar to Optimus Prime from Transformers. Games and websites * ”'The Worm Turns'”: the scene where Molly goes online to see if Giant ice worms really do exist, she goes onto an online website known as “Snoops.com”, a site that will debunk anything that is nothing more than a hoax (or is not true), which is an play / homage on the real-life website with an almost identical name, “Snopes.com”, a website that does the exact same thing. References Category:Lists Category:Guides Category:References to pop culture Category:References only